pink_solofandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Solo and Family
"The loser gets his own show? This is unsatifactory!" Pink Solo and Family '''is a spin-off to Cooking With Davy Jones. Unlike CWDJ, this one focuses more around family, and not violence. Plot Pink Solo and his parents, along with Purple Shep, move into a new house. They have to put aside their differences while welcoming new family members into the house. Characters Family * '''Pink Solo: Pink Solo was the deuteragonist of Cooking With Davy Jones and the main protagonist of Pink Solo and Family. He's the son of Pink Sheep and Twilight Sparkle, as well as the father of Henry and grandfather of Henry, Jr.. He named one of the babies "Lovely". * Pink Sheep: Pink Sheep is the father of the family. With all the years that has gone by though, Pink Sheep is still caring a lot about his mustache, which is why he named one of the babies "Stache". He has married the Ender Dragon, Pink Solo's mum and Twilight Sparkle. * Twilight Sparkle: As the mother of the family, Twilight Sparkle cares a lot about her children. She is extremely nice and is the Princess of Friendship, making Pink Sheep a prince. Although she is very kind, she's not very good at dancing. * Purple Shep: Purple Shep is Pink Solo's brother. Like Pink Solo, Purple Shep is extremely ugly. However, he's somehow even uglier. Purple Shep's mother is the Ender Dragon. He is married to toenail clippers and has a toaster daughter. He named one of the babies "Elliot". * Elliot: Elliot is one of the babies. Elliot is very mischievous and will often try to ruin Pink Solo's life. However, he loves sweets (especially Mars bars). He and Hacker often like teaming up. He was named by Purple Shep. The reason he's a mouse is because of Henry. * Lovely: Lovely is one of the babies. She normally is very nice to Pink Solo and her brothers, Purple Shep and Stache. She's also really good at dancing, unlike her mother, Twilight Sparkle. She was named by Pink Solo. The reason she's a dinosaur is because of Henry, Jr.. * Stache: Stache is one of the babies. He is normally very shy. Like Lovely, he is very nice to his family. Unlike his family, he normally spends time with the Ender Dragon. He's a bit jealous of Spry. He was named by Pink Sheep. The reason he's a dragon is because of the Ender Dragon. * Spyro: Spyro is a Skylander. He used to be the pet of Baloo and Michael Rosen, but eventually decided to move in with Pink Solo's family when finding his wife Cynder was having a baby. He is still upset he hasn't got his own new game. * Cynder: Cynder is a Skylander. It is unknown where she used to lived before moving in with Pink Solo's family with her husband Spyro to have her son, Spry. She shares a lot of similarities with Twilight Sparkle and as a result, they are good friends. * Spry: Spry is a Skylander. He is the son of Spyro and Cynder. Stache is a bit jealous of him, but has gotten used to him over the time that the dragons have lived there. Spry can barely talk, but is gradually learning. * Hacker: Despite hating Pink Solo, Hacker has now lived with the Pink Solo, making Pink Solo and Hacker like brothers. In fact, Hacker and Pink Solo are now nicer to each other. Hacker also often teams up with Elliot. Recurring Characters * Baloo: Baloo is a friendly bear in the show. He is very good at drumming. He is housemates with Michael Rosen. He also used to be the owner of Spyro. He also sometimes sings, in the style of Bare Necessities. * John Cena: John Cena is a recurring joke in the show. Like in Cooking With Davy Jones, when the camera is destroyed, sometimes John Cena is the cause or gets edited into that. He sometimes annoys Pink Solo, like DJ Khaled and Donald Trump. * Lebron James: Although he doesn't normally appear, in one of the episodes, he warns Pink Solo about how Davy Jones captured his family and friends. This suggests that maybe Lebron James fought back. * Michael Rosen: Michael Rosen is Baloo's housemate. He is also a running joke in the show, when he says "Actually, um, that wasn't very nice.". He loves chocolate cake and plums. Michael Rosen also sometimes annoys Pink Solo. * Chewbacca: Chewbacca is the co-pilot of the Millennium Falcon. He is one of Pink Solo's best friends. Chewbacca is also good friends with Henry, Pink Solo's son, and Henry, Jr., Pink Solo's grandson. He lives with Helen. * Helen: Another running joke is how Helen's music annoys the characters in the show. She lives with Chewbacca and has her own show, the Helen Show. It is also Lovely and Stache's favourite show. Pink Solo and his family sometimes appear in it. * Henry, Jr.: Henry, Jr. is Henry's goofy son. He normally doesn't undertsand what's happening. He is one of the main characters returning from Cooking With Davy Jones. He is Henry's adopted dinosaur son. He's also the reason why Lovely is a dinosaur. * Henry: Henry is Pink Solo's son. He is a mouse that Pink Solo adopted when Henry was abandoned by his parents. Henry also starred in Cooking With Davy Jones. However, Henry is no longer a baby, but an adult. He's also the reason why Elliot is a mouse. * Davy Jones: Davy Jones was the main character in Cooking With Davy Jones and is a recurring character in Pink Solo and Family. Like in CWDJ, Davy Jones tries his best to ruin Pink Solo's life and is his worst enemy. * ExplodingTNT: ExplodingTNT is a mouse in Pink Solo and Family. He's also Pink Sheep and Purple Shep's boss. Like a mouse, he really likes cheese. ExplodingTNT doesn't speak at all, but instead speaks in text. * Mario: Super Mario is a character in Pink Solo and Family. He has the power to use fireballs. He is normally seen in McDonald's. As Pink Solo can prove, Mario really likes fries. Normally, as a present, Pink Solo gives him fries.